User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013-September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014-December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015- February 2015 Talk Page Start Hi! Lookd like you and Echo have been busy. I look forward to reverse stalking the rps. I wont be able to really rp until tuesday or wed, but the trip so far has been great. Any thing important i missed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :yup. I've been sitting here for the past hour reading through you and echos rp history waiting for the ship to dock so we can get off. I think i read most of them. The mark/faith and renee/ashley ones were interesting, and i saw oscar and faith christmas rp, and most of the others. Hi Echo (sstalker). :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :(waves to Bond from her little stalker ledge) The musical today has been postponed due to snow... which means I'll have 2 performances tomorrow :P I'll be on and off today, I'm trying to get schoolwork done since I'm still behind, but owl me if you need me. Echostar 17:32, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Days It's too long for chat, so here are many months of numbers. -R.A.B. 19:58, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re plied to the Leaky Cauldron~ :D 10:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat... Yeah, chat wont load for me either. That link was awesome! I am bookmarking it for sure! :Your Sandbox chat is working, if you want to meet there? Rp? Mary/Charity? Joseph/Charity? Benry? Benjamin/Teresa? Hope/Teresa? Maurice/Adelina? Echostar 15:59, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately... ...I do have school today. So I'll be on and off- with a two-hour delay, teachers aren't really doing much, especially since we're all hoping to have no school tomorrow :P Have fun with your boggart rp, which I will be stalking (you too Bond) Echostar 15:07, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Faith Why is she trying to get Jaina in to trouble? WHY?! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Confused... Just curious...I thought shield ''charms ''were ''charms ''territory... :P And, um...what is a hex shield? XD 12:51, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Morning! Guess who doesn't have school today! So our late night is fine from my end. :P Did you sleep well? I'm going to post at Ferlesa's house and get that started, and wait for Bond to make the first post with *sniff* the final rp with Lily. Echostar 15:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) >.< Scale of 1 to dumb, how stupid am I? XD Thanks. 15:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ? Everyone suddenly stopped posting...did something happen or did chat just get interesting? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:53, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Ck's in a meeting, and I'm figuring out Transfiguration and doing RL schoolwork :) Echostar 16:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah, ok. It was just kinda wierd since everyone suddenly stopped, but they seem to still be in chat...so I thought I would check. Thanks Echo! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Yup Huh...well I saw you had updated it and was just about to archive it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Did you not want it archived? I can unarchive the last couple posts if you weren't ready to be done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I had an interesting thought about Lily's Memory room. Would you be willing to keep sharing it with me? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Well...Lily set up the room so she didn't have to actually visit to store a memory. When something occurred she wanted to remember, she could will it sent there into one of the empty vials thanks to one of the spells on the room. That's how those last three memories (her goodbyes) are there when Renee showed up. Since Phoebe's part of Lily would you mind if I started putting some of her memories there too? She wouldn't realize she was doing it IC, but OOC it would help me keep track of stuff for her too. ...and once Renee realizes it could make things interesting. Of course once Renee knows she could stop the spell or modify it so it would work for her instead of Phoebe. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RP Sure...we can always have him jump into the Library later with Faith I suppose... So I guess post with Faith at the Herbology Professor's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) car trouble Ordinarily I wouldn't be posting, but with car trouble we're stranded at a gas station for the next hour or so. Renee/Mary? Echostar 16:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm... then any other ideas for rps? (Bond too since you're stalking) Echostar 16:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Jeremy I'm thinking I'll create a page, but I'm not sure how much information to put on it as far as history, as he's essentially a burn character. And I feel it might be awkward rping him when/if it gets to that point, since Mary and Teresa are so involved with this, but I can cross that bridge when we come to it. Should I put in a sorting request? Other thoughts? Echostar 20:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with both of you; I'll create his bubble when I get the chance :) I really can't code it easily on my phone, so if you wanted to do Renee and Mary in the meantime, we can. Or any other pre-investigation rps you can think of. Echostar 21:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Castle RP I'll let you and Ellie continue your RP in the library, and you can bring in Charity whenever and we'll move on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:11, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page (shrug) Could be. Anyway, I'm trying to work out what causes the talk page revert and what doesn't. Can you tell me what you did to make it revert and how you posted without it reverting? I've opened a forum on community Central about it too for extra help. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Alright...thanks that help! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure...feel free to post and I'll follow your lead on whatever rps. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I assume we'll wait for Echo on that RP now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Faith *Watches Faith and sighs.* Too bad Denote doesn't have a library to bribe Faith with... 15:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ...but Faith sees everythihng as baiting her. The teacher takes her advice....is teaching on what Faith wants...allows her to show her own abilities and help her classmates...and apparently that's still poking the dragon. What more could Faith want? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RPing I was just thinking the same...that I don't know what to do next, and was thinking Ash/Abigail at Hogwarts. However, I think Willa might get away from Jewel if she was busy cleaning up after everyone left and Will was leaving anyway and happened to run into them in the Entrance Hall. I'm fine with either or both. :Also, I submitted a bug report with Wikia about my talk page. We'll see what happens. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:28, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking the Staffroom for that. ...but the Willa RP would be after Ash had left with Faith and Oscar. We can say Melinda wanted to finish her painting and needed just a bit more time after the others had to get back to Hogwarts, and nobody realized Willa was still in the house... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat It glitched. :P Come back! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Stalking I'm here for the next 40 minutes or so. Nudge me if you need me to post Echostar 14:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Yup No problem. I wasn't planning on doing that RP either...just having them go in, then come back out with confessions. In fact I was going to tell you and Echo I thought the RP from last night might have been a bit much also, and there maybe should have been a "BLACK SCREEN" or something partway through. Still...you can't undo what's been done. If you'll post with Benjamin we'll definately be skipping that, and moving to the end of this mess. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:05, March 11, 2015 (UTC) chat My computer won't let me back on chat. :( 04:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) DMLE Question As I'm sure you noticed, I'm working through all ther Departments in the Ministry, updating them and such. So...since you're the Head of the DMLE, I thought I'd ask you: Should we keep the list of ex-Aurors in the Auror Office? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Next DMLE task I'm going to ask you to take care of. Can you owl all your employees from all the pages on your Department (there's a number of them) and see if they're planning on keeping their character there or not? If it's obvious and recent (like Ashley Flame) you can assume they will...but for everyone else would you mind checking? Also FYI, I'm working on having all the employees for a Department listed on the Main Page (so Department of Magical Law Enforcement) So they're all in only one place and can easily be kept updated by the Deaprtment Head. I'll be moving all the employees from the other DMLE pages there, with the exception being the Aurors since they tend to have the most people and really need their own place for that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes. We're doing a full check on everyone in the Ministry. I'd like to see a yes from every user who has a character and wants to keep them there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :You don't have to let me know. :P ...but if they respond "No" take the character off the list, and if they don't respond in a reasonable amount of time (like a week) take them off then too. I'm asking you to do your Department because there's probably more people in it than the rest of the Ministry, and I can only remember so many yeses. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) What plans? Echostar 18:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :(facesmack) (squeal) :D (woohoo) (dance) ...that would be so much better in chat, but you get the idea :P Echostar 18:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sounds exciting. I can't wait to hear all about it. Have fun! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:33, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I forget... Mary doesn't know that Renee hates Ashley... right? Echostar 18:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Nudge Your post on Benry Echostar 15:16, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Faith Bagman An owl would arrive for Mary from Hogwarts saying they had another case like Jenna and needed immediate assistance. You or Echostar can answer it...but Faith wasn't hit in the heart, and if quick action is taken, she should be able to be saved and woken up. Also..I think Alyssa will be gone...so you or Echo (or both) may need to just pick up the RP from where it is and go from there. General RP:Hospital Wing#Faith. I'll put the same message on her page too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I missed you :P I had to go to work :P But I'm back again! Echostar 00:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7ZvUBySA5E This is my school's performance of the Violet scene. We tried to do it in the way that Mary described, but stage crew couldn't figure out a good way for the actress to latch on inside the blueberry, so it ended up being a complete dummy instead. That really was a great discussion last night- IC and OOC :) I'm still wondering what Bond's definition of love is, though. ;) Echostar 13:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC)